


Happiness Is the Best Revenge

by BlancaPowell



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, Mother of the Year (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Big Happy Family, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell
Relationships: Thomas Mendez/Main Character (Mother of the Year)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Happiness Is the Best Revenge

Michelle groaned at the sight of the big bags under her eyes in the mirror.

“Great, just another reason Vanessa will make fun of me,” she sighed and fixed her blazer. Today was the first day of school and she was supposed to come on the first PTA meeting of the season to discuss some ‘urgent’ issues.

“You look beautiful,” she heard a voice from behind her and felt Thomas’ arms encircling her waist. He peppered her neck and shoulder with kisses and she giggled.

“Flatterer! Look out for the makeup!” She squealed and pulled away quickly.

“Don’t worry about Vanessa, love. She’s always bitter, you know.”

“I do, I’m just nervous,” she shrugged slightly. It wouldn’t be her first encounter with Vanessa but the first one after the summer. And the summer was… eventful.

Right after the end of school year, Thomas and Michelle got married, their daughters being the only invited people. And not even two months later, Michelle found out she was pregnant. Everything was making her nervous at that point and she didn’t want to listen to any of Vanessa’s mean remarks. It wouldn’t be good for her, it wouldn’t be good for the baby.

Just as she predicted, the moment she entered the room, Vanessa commented on her appearance, faking a concern when she asked why Michelle didn’t rest during summer because she looked awful. Few minutes after, Michelle wanted nothing more than to be at home. Or work. Or any Vanessa-free place.

“Michelle?” She asked sweetly, “You probably don’t have any plans for the weekend, can you do it?”

Michelle looked up, not even sure what the other woman was taking about. She answered before her brain caught up.

“I actually do, my husband and I are going on a hiking trip.”

“Husband?” Vannesa raised her eyebrow trying to remain calm. “Who would ever want to marry you, no offence but you’re not the youngest, dear.”

“I would,” Michelle turned back to see her husband, a paper bag in his hands. “I’m sorry to interrupt, my _wife_ forgot her lunch.”

In a few steps, Thomas approached Michelle and handed her the bag. He kissed her quickly but passionately, fully aware of everyone’s widened eyes on them. She risked a look at Vanessa when Thomas pulled away. The woman, despite her efforts at trying to look composed, was clearly thrown off balance.

Thomas smiled apologetically at everyone before heading to the door. “Have a great day, everyone. And don’t overwork yourself, Michelle, it’s bad for the baby.” He winked at her and Michelle felt her cheeks reddened.

“Baby?” Vanessa stood frozen, her eyes locked on Thomas.

“Ah yes, my wife and I are expecting a baby,” he said softly. Michelle glanced at Vanessa who looked very confused and angry at the same time. She never liked Michelle anyway, but now she probably hated her even more.

But Michelle didn’t care. She locked her eyes with Thomas’ and saw so much love, the kind she never experienced, and it was enough.

She knew Vanessa was angry but she didn’t care. She was happy. She never tried to rub it in Vanessa’s face, she never tried to prove anything. She didn’t have to.

Apparently _happiness_ is the best revenge.


End file.
